BCWRYOYMGI Behind the Scenes
by otakuchamasherlockluvr
Summary: Behind the scenes or deleted scenes of my other fan fiction Be Careful What You Read or You Might Get It. Scenes/one shots that I've written after posting a chapter in BCWYROYMGI - might be ahead of plot. My attempt at crack!shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Careful What You Read, Or You Might Get It**

 **Behind the Scenes**

 **OCSluvr: Sooo, I was chatting with Bee and she said, "You should have Gandalf watch Fairy Tail and try some of the attacks!" (And Bee, yes, I do remember you saying this to me sometime ago last year, I'm just lazy and you know it! XP) And I hadn't, and I am a lazy-bones and didn't wanna put it into the story (by then, it was chapter 5, I think), so we've got this! Yay!**

 **This'll just be one shots for scenes that weren't described in the main story, which (for those who just stumbled upon this and have no idea what "main story" I'm talking about, is on my profile page and is called "Be Careful What You Read, Or You Might Get It." Yeah, I know, mouthful. But, that's that. Please, for those who haven't read that yet, please set aside some time to read that first before this; done reading? Enjoyed it? Ok!) can be about anything that I, Lauren, or Bee think of, or if anybody reviews with an idea, I'll try to make a one-shot of it (although, don't forget that they were only in this world for a week, so that limits it - but not too much! XP). Also, the one-shots will definitely vary in length, so don't be expecting long chapters each time, it all depends on the idea and how much I flesh it out. X3 Enjoy!**

 **LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Gandalf Tries Fictional Magic

 **LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I reclined on the couch in our cramped study, sighing contentedly. Everyone else was in the kitchen having lunch. Only Gandalf was in the room with me.

Suddenly, he chuckled, as if he had had a ridiculous thought. I sat up and looked over, leaning on my right at him.

"What is it?" He shook his head.

"It is nothing, Lady Michelle." I rolled my eyes.

"For one thing, if it was nothing, it wouldn't exist, as that is what nothing is- er, _isn't_. And _second_ , don't call me a lady _or_ a miss. I am not a royal nor a widow." Gandalf chuckled again and nodded.

"I believe that makes some sense." I gasped and pointed dramatically at him with my right hand, my left hand over my heart, as if I were about to have a heart attack. He looked at me, confused.

"Do not mention that word!" I hissed in mock fear, lowering my arm and curling into a ball. Gandalf tilted his head in confusion at me, which was very odd on him, since he also wasn't wearing his hat - being indoors and all that courteous nonsense.

"What word?"

"The last word in your sentence earlier!" I hissed from my ball, and I tried to rock back and forth, as if I was trying to comfort myself.

"What, La- Mis- Michelle? 'Sense'?" I cred out softly and tightened my ball, shivering while still rocking slightly. The wizard tilted his head in confusion.

"That... _word_ is my mortal enemy! As well as Bee's, Heavie's, and Yaya's enemy!" I widened my eyes and looked at him like he had just grown a second head. "You aren't suggesting you are a _follower_ of the evil _sense?_ " I stressed "sense" as, to Bee's, Aryana's, Heaven's and my weird lingo, a swear word. Gandalf chuckled and shook his head.

"I try not to, young one." I immediately straightened up, my bones slightly cracking as they suddenly shifted. I relaxed, if slightly, and grinned at Gandalf.

"Okay then! Now, what was it you were thinking of earlier that caused this conversation?" Gandalf smiled at my amazing use of words(to you _uneducated children_ reading this, that was sarcasm).

"I was pondering on whether it was possible to use any of the spells in that wizard anime you showed us, Fairy Tail. However, I doubt it, as this world has no magic, only us nine from Middle Earth." I nodded slowly every other word.

"Yeah, I only heard 'it was possible to use spells from Fairy Tail, as this world has magic,'" I grinned evilly, causing Gandalf to shiver, a bridea ewing in the mepths of dy dind(ah, won't de lust _jove_ stalking in toonerisms? I mean, _talking_ in _spoonerisms_!... LOOK IT UP!). "Why don't you try something from the show, Mithrandir?" Gandalf tilted his head, thinking. After a moment, he looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I see why not." He set down his staff, as he never uses it for much magic before and the Fairy Tail wizards in the anime don't normally use staffs, depending on their magic.

Gandalf stood up, while I scooched back. He got into one of Natsu's stances, which looked a little odd for the Gray Wizard, especially since he's an older man doing a stance I'd only ever seen be used by young men and ladies.

" _Wing Slash of the Grey Dragon!_ " Ooh, nice touch! What I could see, he had leaned forward, putting a foot backwards, like he was bowing, and swung his arms outwards. I could tell he enjoyed it. Before I say my compliment, I was suddenly hit by a great force, knocking me off the couch and into the doorway, knocking my head roughly on the tile flooring in front of the front door.

I sat up and propped myself up with my right arm, and rubbed my head with my left hand. However, after trying to take a few deep breaths, I realized my lungs seems to either be punctured or were constricting - which would eventually lead to them being punctured, anyway. ' _Dang it_ ,' I thought as Gandalf rushed over to me and placed his hands on my chest. I noticed that his long and unruly hair (despite his washing it in the shower - I hope - he refuses to brush it) was hanging in his face as he bent over me, and I was reminded of the movie, eliciting a small wince at the thought of where he came from. However, that was very short-lived as I was reminded of the situation at hand.

" _Hin-der, enta! Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gur hen._ " By the time Gandalf had finished muttering in Sindarin, I felt my lungs loosen and I took in a deep breath, grinning at the ease. I looked up at Gandalf, my eyes wide with confusion. He shook his head and sighed, standing up.

"I did not mean to harm you, my child. Please forgive me." He bowed his head down and, being me, I laughed. That was the only thing my brain could think of. How funny this situation was.

I leaned back, laughing too hard, and crossed my legs criss-cross-applesauce. Gandalf looked up (or down) at me in confusion and I waved my hand in dismissal. He tilted his head in confusion, but nonetheless leaned over and held out a hand, which I gratefully took and it helped me up.

We walked into the study again, my laughter calming down. We looked up as the Fellowship, all the girls, and my parents were(somehow) standing in the doorway, the girls holding different kinds of food items, and my parents were rushing to see if I was alright. I nodded, repeatedly telling mum and dad I was fine. They backed away and went back to whatever it was they were doing - probably some of their work on their computers, but not before mum hugged and gave me a light kiss on the head, making me blush of embarrassment. She reminded me to be careful, and left with dad, trying to politely push through the crowd that had gathered around the door to the study.

Bee blinked at us, being in the most-front, and said, confusion evident in her voice, "Um, what happened?" Gandalf and I looked at each other and just leaned back, laughing our heads off again, while the poor Fellowship and my friends were standing there, so confused and oblivious.

 **LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Sindarin translations:

Child-soul, you hear me! Golden sun, may your warmth bring healing to this heart!

 **LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

 **OCSluvr: So, that's it! Hope you like! X3 As I said a bit earlier, until next time, everyone! Please review! X3 Have a great day/night, my readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Careful What You Read, Or You Might Get It**

 **Behind the Scenes**

 **OCSluvr: Hiya! Another installment in this small series of one-shots! X3 I've decided to roughly go in chronological order for the story. :-, So we'll have some based in this universe (I might even write Lauren's part that she told us in the main story, but obviously in more detail) before we head over to Middle Earth.**

 **LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

We Watch Monty Python

3rd Person POV

 **LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Michelle plopped down onto her usual seat on the left arm of the love seat couch, having already pressed play on the iMac computer. Everyone was in their usual seat, munching on the snacks the girls (besides Michelle, of course) had brought in and drinking soda (which consisted of Dr. Pepper, Sprite, Coca Cola, Vanilla Dr. Pepper, Vanilla Coca Cola, and Ginger Ale) contentedly.

It had been a few minutes since the Fellowship and the girls saw what Gandalf had accidentally done to Michelle, the details of which they kept to themselves. When the group had stopped asking questions, Aryana and Heaven had offered to watch Monty Python, which all of the girls agreed to since Michelle's parents never had said no - which they really hadn't, even though they never asked her parents, with the excuse of disturbing their work.

The black screen popped up and the music started. Everyone who hadn't seen the movie (everyone besides Michelle) all gave Michelle a confused look. Their reply was a point to the screen. The dirty blonde had made sure the text was big enough, and even then she paused the movie every time the "Swedish" subtitles came up and she would read it aloud.

" _Mønti Pythøn ik den Hølie Gräilen. Røtern nik Akten Di Wik Alsø wik Alsø alsø wik."_ Everyone looked at Michelle like she had gone insane. She pointed to the screen, saying "Look, it says right there, _'Mønti Pythøn ik den Hølie Gräilen Røtern nik Akten Di Wik Alsø wik Alsø alsø wik'_! Right there!"

With everyone shaking their heads at the girl, she pressed play, letting the music play until new "subtitles" came up.

 _"Wi nøt trei a høliday in Sweden this yër?"_ Everyone seemed to understand that - Pippin asked Michelle what Sweden was so she explained that it was a country and the accent she was failing at, despite being part Swedish, was how the Swedes spoke when they spoke in English. When Pippin nodded in understanding, complimenting Michelle on how her accent sounded fine to him (she knew he was being nice since most of the people in the room hadn't ever heard a Swedish accent), Michelle pressed play, doing the same as she did last time when new subtitles came up.

 _"The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used are fictitious and any similarity to the names, characters, or history of any person is entirely accidental and unintentional. Signed RICHARD M. NIXON."_ The girls who knew the president's name ( _most_ , some just forgot) were laughing at how a British comedy used an American persident's name. The Fellowship all looked at Michelle, silently asking who Nixon was. Michelle explained with, "The ruler of this country a few decades - a decade is ten years - ago." They nodded at the brief explanation and looked back at the screen, remaining quiet for a bit, just letting Michelle read the subtitles.

 _"Including the majestik møøse. A Møøse once bit my sister... No realli! She was Karving her initials on the møøse with the sharpened end of an interspace tøøthbrush given her by Svenge - her brother-in-law - an Oslo dentist and star of many Norwegian møvies: "The Høt Hands of an Oslo Dentist", "Fillings of Passion", "The Huge Mølars of Horst Nordfink"..."_ By then, the girls were all laughing at how funny the credits were. Everyone was surprised when Michelle read in her normal accent, _"We apologise for the fault in the subtitles. Those responsible have been sacked."_ The rest of the girls laughed at that, while the Fellowship were whispering amongst themselves about what "being sacked" meant. Michelle quickly explained.

"They lost their jobs as writing the subtitles." They nodded and Michelle almost missed it as she read the next words.

 _"Mynd you, møøse bites Kan be pretti nasti..."_ She suppressed a laugh as she read onwards, _"We apologise again for the fault in the subtitles. Those responsible for sacking the people who have just been sacked have been sacked. "_ She continued, reading the "normal" credits.

 _"Møøse trained by YUTTE HERMSGERVØRDENBRØTBØRDA Special Møøse Effects OLAF PROT Møøse Costumes SIGGI CHURCHILLMøøse Choreographed by HORST PROT III Miss Taylor's Møøses by HENGST DOUGLAS-HOME Møøse trained to mix concrete and sign complicated insurance forms by JURGEN WIGG Møøses' noses wiped by BJØRN IRKESTØM-SLATER WALKER Large møøse on the left hand side of the screen in the third scene from the end, given a thorough grounding in Latin, French and "O" Level Geography by BO BENN Suggestive poses for the Møøse suggested by VIC ROTTER Antler-care by LIV THATCHER"_

Everyone laughed at that, and Michelle, through her laughter, kept going, despite the loud laughter in the background of the audience.

 _"The directors of the firm hired to continue the credits after the other people had been sacked, wish it to be known that they have just been sacked. The credits have been completed in an entirely different style at great expense and at the last minute."_ Everyone jumped in surprise at the change in background on the screen, it going from black to bright colors. Michelle smirked at everyone and kept reading.

 _"Executive Producer JOHN GOLDSTONE & "RALPH" The Wonder Llama Producer MARK FORSTATER Assisted By EARL J. LLAMA MIKE Q. LLAMA III SY LLAMA MERLE Z. LLAMA IX Directed By 40 SPECIALLY TRAINED ECUADORIAN MOUNTAIN LLAMAS 6 VENEZUELAN RED LLAMAS 142 MEXICAN WHOOPING LLAMAS 14 NORTH CHILEAN GUANACOS (CLOSELY RELATED TO THE LLAMA) REG LLAMA OF BRIXTON 76000 BATTERY LLAMAS FROM "LLAMA-FRESH" FARMS LTD. NEAR PARAGUAY and TERRY GILLIAM & TERRY JONES"_

And just after that, the movie started. Michelle gasped, remembering something. To everyone, she said quickly, "Also, there aren't actually any moose used in this movie... Or llamas." Everyone absent-mindedly nodded, their eyes trained on King Arthur and Patsy, the latter making the sound of the horse hooves copping on the ground with two coconut-halves. Michelle grinned and leaned back on the couch, enjoying the movie.

 **LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

The footage supposedly burned, shocking the girls, well, those who understood the entire idea of burning of the film and it's severity to the film (there were some who were so caught up in modern technology that they didn't understand at all, and Heaven took it upon herself to explain, as Michelle was banging her head on her palm many times and Bee was looking for Nutella). When the Fellowship also asked about the burning of film and as such, Heaven had a much bigger audience to explain to.

When she had finished, Heaven looked over at Michelle and grinned when she saw her best friend was asleep, Pippin's head being her pillow. 'Is a humanoid skull really that comfortable to sleep on?' Heaven couldn't help but ask, and she imagined her best friend would answer with something like, 'Well, we sleep on our own skull! Is that comfy?' Heaven shook her head at the thought and turned to face everyone. "Well then, since Michelle, our gracious hostess, is following her parents' example-" everyone looked into the living room to see her parents asleep on the floor, cuddled together on the pillows, and then came back into the room, "-why don't we do the same?" Everyone looked around at each other, then all looked at Heaven and shook their heads.

"No."

Heaven sighed and shook her head, giving in. She wasn't that tired, either.

"Fine then. What do y'all wanna watch?" In unison, everyone said,

"More Monty Python!"

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"

"Hunger Games!"

"More Doctor Who!"

"Rest of Fairy Tail!"

"Black Butler!"

And some other requests. Heaven sighed again, before freezing. 'I'm turning into Michelle, with all of this sighing.' She groaned, before looking up at everyone.

"Okay, for the rest of the night, we'll watch all Monty Python skits they've ever done, the first two movies of Hunger Games (since that's all that's on Netflix), one season of Doctor Who - we're in New Who, right? Right -, then the rest of Fairy Tail from where we left off, and the first season of Black Butler. By then, it should be well morning, right?"

Bee let out an annoyed, "Oi! What 'bout KHR?" Heaven shook her head, dismissing the idea. Michelle warned her about watching that anime in Bee's presence...she _could_ get... _into_ it.

Everyone nodded, and Michelle shifted in her sleep, with a now-asleep Pippin still as her pillow, and she mumbled, "Mmmmm... grammar...fix..." And then she fell back asleep.

Everyone else who were still awake looked at each other and whispered, "Ready, set, _go!_ " And they did just as Heaven planned, without waking their hostess, their hostess' parents, or Pippin throughout the entire night...

 **LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

 **OCSluvr: Well, that's done. :) Now, onto the next installment of this mini-series! Because FanFiction is being a prick and isn't allowing me to work on my longer chapters. XP So, instead, I'm getting work done on this! X3 Yay! Also, this little chapter gives me good reason to have everybody quote Monty Python! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! XD**

 **Have a great day/night, everybody reading this!**

 **OCSluvr is out!**


End file.
